Pokemon Endgame
by Letstellstorys014
Summary: Jacob, a young boy living in Snowpoint city, grows up in a world where people are trying rid the world of the Pokemon thanks to an unknown Organization. After unintentional events, Jacob now finds himself fighting side by side with the strongest of trainers, and racing against the opponents to gain the upper hand, and save Pokemon before they all are destroyed.
**Hello everyone! Who's ready for a new story?**

 **Shadows of Hyrule Fans- WE WANT OUR UPDATE!**

 **Teller- I'm working on it! sheesh…**

 ***Ahem* Alright. Like I said in the lastest chapter of SoH; I have a poll for which story will be next. I will usually start on a new one either when:**

 **A- I finsih SoH or**

 **B- I get halfway on this on.**

…

 **but it'll probably be A.**

 **And, heads up, I still haven't gotten my writing program fixed, so there will be some misspells I'm just to lazy to double check through Google.**

 **Anyways! Lets get this new story started!**

 **Start the Story!**

The trees gently swayed with the breeze, the sun bearly being able to break through their thick braches. the soft, tall grass underneth those trees brushed against one another. There was a calmness that was here in Ilex Forest, but the approching figures knew that was a lie. Three, tall, muscular figures walked through the forest, their black combat boots cruching the ankle tall grass. All three wore the same uniform of camoflage with semi-automanics in their hands. The three men were mere scouts in the war between humans and Pokemon, but even then the weapondry was necessary. One of the solders, Samual Valimey, walked in the back, letting his companions lead the way. It's hard, he couldn't help but think, trying to protect a region right next to one that has already fallen. Not even a six months after this ruthless war started did they lose Kanto. The mercyless on both parts was in no ways right.

Heck, this war itself was in no ways right.

It started with that hell-powered orginazation. Almost a year ago, this odd, unnamed orginazation came from no where, going town to town claming that one day, these so called "friends" of ours called Pokemon will turn on us, and that we should rid them before they could.

No one listened.

And now they were being attacked and hunted by Pokemon, just like that organization had claimed. Samual himself was against the whole fighting and distroying Pokemon at first, but after the death of his family and friends back in Kanto, he didn't care about their well-being anymore. But that didn't mean he wasn't scared of them. Everyone was scared of the enemy. Who wouldn't be? They were mutated, highly powerful beast seeking human blood. Wasn't really sunshine and rainbows with them anymore. At first, humans tried to capture them all in Poke-Balls, but Pokemon saw this and distroyed every one they could get their hands on, later on completely distroying the inventor, and maker of Poke-Balls, Kert. Two and a half months after Kanto's fall, they found his home completely distroyed with no sign of him anywhere. Everyone assumed the worst, and quickly grabbed any weapon they could. The newly reformed army stepped up and started to patrol the regions, trying to rid any Pokemon they laid a eye on. Even the ones that people still had as pets were taken and distroyed, but strong Pokemon trainers were able to get away and hide before theirs could people from attackers when they could. Frankly, Samual didn't understand why the army didn't ask for their help. There is a reason they have the saying "Fight fire with fire." and Samual thought that having some people that are experianced with Pokemon would be a pretty good idea, but hey, what does he know? Appearently nothing since the Generals always dismiss his idea. Samual's thoughts were broken by a loud rusling in the bushes in front of them. At once, they all stopped and drew their weapons, ready to attack. the rusling stop and it was once more quiet in the forest. But then, in the next moment, out of nowhere a giant Pokemon appeared behind Samual, who quickly turned around with the other two and started to fire their guns. Samual reconized the Pokemon as a Aggron immediantly, and knew there was no point in fire; their guns could not pennitrate the Iron Armor Pokemon, but he still did, hoping for a miracle. However, the Aggron simply looked down at them before raising his whole arm, and letting it swing all the way back, knocking Samual across the clearing and slaming into a tree, knocking the breath out of him. Gasping to receive oxygen back into his lungs, Samual looked back to his compainions to just catch the Aggron throwing one of them behind itself from it's jaws. His eyes widen as the man showed no sign of life, blood already soaking his mid sectoin from where the Aggron had bite into him. Horrified, Samual tried to jump up and run, but only tripped over his own two feet and stumbled back onto the ground.

"Samual!" called his only other compainion, taking his eyes off the Aggron and ended being a direct hit of a Take Down.

"No!" called Samual, horrified beyond belief as he watched the Aggron use Metal Claw as well, killing the man in the first second of the blow. Samual was petrified as the Aggron stood fully before turning fully towards him, a dark, almost soulless expresstion in it's eyes. Shaking his head fearfully, Samual tried to back away, but was to slow as the Aggron let out a roar and charge to him, using Iron Head, killing the man instantly. Huffing, the Aggron only took one look at each corpse without a sign of any remorse before turning and retreating back into the wild, leaving the bloody clearing for the future search party to find.

 **Yep, short prologe, I know, but this is just the start of the story!**

 **See ya'll later!**

 **TELLER OUT!**


End file.
